


What They Have Been Learning, What They Will Learn

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [42]
Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, M/M, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski learning about themselves, each other, and themselves in relationship to each other.





	What They Have Been Learning, What They Will Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/gifts).



> A treat for dSSS pinch hitter verushka70, who asked for "angst with a happy ending" and dom/sub. I didn't quite hit those targets, but there _is_ some working out of issues here and a soupçon of dom/sub.
> 
> The structure of this poem is tanka in five stanzas. Tanka is an unrhymed verse form of five lines made up of five syllables, seven syllables, five syllables, seven syllables, and seven syllables.

Ray has been learning  
that this kind of love is a  
dance done on broken  
glass. Crash through warehouse windows  
and crash through skylights, falling …

… falling for Fraser.  
Ray has been learning that this  
kind of love is a  
non-swimmer swimming and not  
drowning, both impossible

and true. Ray has been  
learning that this kind of love  
is topping from the  
bottom, letting Fraser lead  
just by _letting_ Fraser lead.

And what is Fraser  
learning? He is learning _Ray,_  
learning the inner  
poems, where control becomes  
release …. where “you just have to

leap”, where “you’ve got to  
trust your partner or nothing  
will go right”. And what  
they will learn together next  
takes more than two hours to tell.


End file.
